1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tube filling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tube refill apparatus wherein the same permits filling of a first flexible tube by a second flexible tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various filling apparatus is known in the prior art to permit filling of a first container by a second container. Typically such secondary containers are utilized in a smaller configuration for ease of use in camping, traveling, and the like. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,737,329 to Bolsey setting forth a filling apparatus for pens, wherein a valving arrangement is secured to a reservoir to permit filling of the pen from the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,131 to Gewecke, et al., sets forth a bottle filling arrangement wherein a nipple member is associated with a bottle to permit filling of the bottle by a supply source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,495 to Vignot sets forth a dispenser pump to project products in liquid or paste form from a reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,337 to Dinhofer sets forth a means of filling a lady's compact, wherein the compact includes a valve member cooperative with a flexible fill member to permit filling of the compact from a reservoir.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tube refill apparatus wherein the same permits mechanical association of separate flexible paste tubes to permit filling of one tube from the other and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.